Conventionally, there has been known an electromagnetic suspension apparatus including an electromagnetic actuator which is provided between a vehicle body and a wheel of a vehicle and generates a driving force related to vibration damping of the vehicle body by an electric motor (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-132222). The electromagnetic actuator is configured to include a ball screw mechanism in addition to the electric motor. The electromagnetic actuator operates to generate the driving force related to the vibration damping of the vehicle body by converting rotational motion of the electric motor into linear motion of the ball screw mechanism.
The electromagnetic suspension apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-132222 includes a speed-damping force map which defines a correspondence relationship between a stroke speed of the electromagnetic actuator and the damping force. In the electromagnetic suspension apparatus, a target damping force corresponding to the stroke speed is calculated based on the stroke speed of the electromagnetic actuator and the speed-damping force map, and driving of the electromagnetic actuator is controlled based on the calculated target damping force and the like, so that ride comfort of the vehicle can be improved.